gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Five
'Chapter 6 Continued:' Before Ransac could ask about what was going on, he found himself under attack yet again by the white Gundam. Distracted by Ash and Elizabeth, he barely had enough time to register the attack before the True Guardian lost it’s left arm to a beam saber. “Bastard! You want to play? Fine! Trans Am!” Once again the True Guardian shone with a red glow. Ransac wasted no time in his counter attack. With one leg he swung out and delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the mobile suit. He quickly followed up with another, almost appearing to teleport behind the Gundam because of the speed he was moving. With the one remaining hand of his Gundam, Ransac grabbed a hold of the mobile suits head, slowly increasing pressure in an effort to crush it. “Stop it!” Cried out Elizabeth. Without warning she grabbed the True Guardian with her Mobile Suit and attempted to pry it off of the white Gundam. The arm attempting to force the True Guardian’s hand away was suddenly blown off by a precise and powerful beam. Heero had joined the fray, with Amuro and Charlie close behind. “Ransac! That’s enough!” Boomed Ash over the com, his voice now deadly. “Please stop this useless fighting!” Pleaded a female voice over the com system. “This is getting us nowhere! I am deeply sorry for the trouble we have caused you in our recklessness” Immediately the white Gundam ceased struggling. Ransac was forced to pull away from it as it returned to it’s original form. “Who are you?” Demanded Heero. “My name is Lacus Clyne. I want to be a friend, not an enemy.” Responded the woman. “You have a lot of nerve saying that. In case you’ve forgotten, you attacked us first. We only defended ourselves.” Shot Ransac. “I trust them.” Said Ash. Ransac growled in frustration. “Fine, open your hanger doors, I want to speak in person.” As he spoke Ransac transmitted a message to The Traveller saying they’d found something. “Alright then, please be careful.” Replied Lacus. Ransac saw the mobile suit with wings pick up the mobile suit he had battled earlier and carry it into a separate hanger from the one the group was heading to. 'Chapter 7: The Pacifist and her Warriors' “Understand that if you or anyone else attempts to tamper with or examine our mobile suits, Zero and I will not hesitate to retaliate.” Warned Heero. “I understand that entirely.” Replied Lacus. It was at this point that something struck Ransac. Almost the entire team suffered extensive damage, not enough to cause immediate concern, but it was evident something had gone after them with success. The Hi-Nu had half an arm blown off, it’s head was missing a chunk from the upper right. The E.O.U had lost it’s entire head and most of it’s right leg. Only Ash and Heero seemed relatively unscathed. “What happened to you guys?” He asked. “You remember that mobile suit that was just hanging around? He got involved, messed us up pretty badly. It almost looked like he was toying with us.” Replied Charlie. “Hm, I need to talk with you guys once we get back to The Traveller.” Ransac sighed. Now they were really involved. The monster had targeted them specifically. These thoughts were pushed aside as the group entered the hanger. Engineers directed them to different parts of the hanger bay, some seemed to want to avoid the mobile suits entirely. Walking to the center of the hanger was a woman with bright pink hair. Following closely behind her were three other men who wore pilot uniforms. A woman who Ransac assumed was Elizabeth climbed out of her mobile suit. “Greetings, I’m Lacus. These are my friends, Kira, Athrun, Banagher and Elizabeth.” As she spoke she addressed each of the pilots in turn. “I’m Ransac, this is Amuro, Ash, Charlie, and Heero. It seems like two of us have already met.” He added, indicating Ash and Elizabeth. Unnoticed by anyone, Banagher seemed to jump at the name Amuro. “Maybe that’s for the better, now we have something to work with besides hostility.” Said Athrun. “Is that your machine?” He asked Ransac, indicating the True Guardian. “Yes, that’s the True Guardian.” “Impressive, it’s not easy to outmaneuver Kira, it takes an extraordinary pilot and machine to accomplish that.” “I’m sorry for attacking you guys out there. I just wanted the fighting to stop.” Apologized Kira. “And you ended up biting off more than you could chew. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s to choose your own battles. Otherwise you end up with the entire world against you and someone is bound to put you down. Though in retrospect, sometimes those actions are necessary.” Said Ransac. “And I’m sorry for losing control out there, I don’t usually fight that way.” He added. Suddenly what seemed like a multi colored swarm of balls flooded into the hanger, charging right for the group. “Haro! You’re back! You’re back! Good to see you! Good to see you! Haro!” The swarm said in unison. Lacus laughed while Kira and Athrun began grinning awkwardly. “This is Haro, Athrun made them for me.” Said Lacus as she scooped up a small red haro. “Nice to meet ya! Nice to meet ya!” Chirped the Haro. Daryl’s gonna have a heart attack when he sees this swarm of haros. Thought Ransac with a smile. Daryl couldn’t stand haros in numbers on account of them repeating everything they say twice. “Lacus, it seems a ship is approaching our location. They’ve hailed us and say they’re looking for a group of pilots.” Said a man bearing a scar across one eye. Ransac realized he was also missing his left arm. “Thank you, tell them we’ve found them and they can retrieve them at any time.” Said Lacus. “I already have, they’re sending a group to recover them now.” Replied the man. Ransac turned around to see The Traveller approaching in the distance. He saw a personnel transport already landing in the hanger. From the transport exited Syrene and Daryl. “We send you on one scouting mission, and instead it looks like you single handedly fought a war. There are tons of Aegis out there, even a destroyed carrier by the looks of it.” Sighed Daryl. Despite his tone, he was smirking. “A little below the usual standards isn’t it?” He added with a laugh, clapping Ransac on the shoulder before addressing Lacus. “Admiral Daryl of the Strike Fleet.” “Lacus Clyne of the PLANTS.” Daryl frowned. “The PLANTS? Never heard of them.” He replied. “But surely everyone knows of them. They’re the space colonies around Earth.” Said Lacus, confusion crossing her face. “The only colony ever constructed around Earth was destroyed several years ago, the only other thing close to it has been converted into a war base.” Sudden understand dawned on Daryl’s face. “They appeared out of nowhere, didn’t they?” He asked Ransac. “Looks like it, I’d say Syrene was right, another wormhole opened up and dropped these guys here.” “A wormhole? What do you mean?” Asked Athrun. “Come over to our ship, Syrene will tell you what we know so far.” Invited Daryl. “Alright then.” Said Lacus cheerfully. Without another word Daryl led them to the shuttle. While that was happening, Ransac and the others returned to their mobile suits. It was an interesting ten minutes as the group arrived. Jim was practically cussing them out for damaging their mobile suits. At one point Daryl threatened to throw him into the brig for his language. A few minutes later, the group had arrived in the conference room and Syrene explained the situation. “Even if that’s true, it doesn’t make sense. Why would we be sucked into a wormhole? I don’t remember being near anything like that before appearing here.” Said Banagher. “That seems to be the case with everyone.” Replied Amuro. “The fact still stands that this reality is different from yours. For example, nothing like the PLANTS have ever existed here.” Said Longshot. “They have a point, despite our beliefs, we’re stuck here until we can find a way back.” Said Kira. “Excellent, so am I to assume you’ll join us?” Asked Donovan. “No.” Replied Lacus. This threw him off, as well as most of those gathered. “The Ascent will target you after the battle. And they will not stop until you’re all killed or captured.” Said Daryl. “Surely they are not so brutal as that.” Said Athrun. “Have you tried actually speaking with them?” “Several times, each time we lost a lot of good people. When they were discovered, they immediately attacked us. They have a strong grudge against the Earth and anyone from it.” Replied Donovan. “Be that as it may, I think this war has made everyone biased against the other. I believe we can end this conflict peacefully.” “And then what? Everyone will simply forget this conflict as if it never happened?” Demanded Heero. This caught Ransac off guard. He wasn’t expecting him to actually participate. “Are you saying you want people to die?” Responded Kira in anger. “The battle means nothing if peace is simply handed to the masses. The strong must prove victor if peace is to be maintained afterwards, otherwise tensions between each other will only create another war.” Said Heero, his own anger beginning to show. “I don’t believe that, everyone desires peace in some way.” Said Lacus. “So there haven’t been any conflicts where you come from? No wars rekindled because of unsettled disputes?” Snapped Heero. Kira, who was about to respond, suddenly looked uneven. It seemed Heero had struck his mark. “Enough! While I cannot deny that what Heero says has some truths, bickering will get us nowhere!” Barked Daryl. “We are stronger together, not divided simply because of beliefs.” Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. It was apparent that despite Daryl’s efforts, Heero had managed to create a rift between the two groups. “We’ll be happy to assist you in another way, but I can not condone us joining a war simply because we chose to defend ourselves.” Said Lacus. Heero left the room before she finished speaking. “We’ll need a way to keep in contact in case we should require your services, or if you should need ours.” Said Daryl. “I’ll serve as our contact with them. Elizabeth has agreed to do the same for us.” Announced Ash. The group nodded in agreement. “That’s settled then, Ransac will escort you all to the hanger. I apologize if we have made a poor first impression. One does not speak for all of us.” Said Daryl. Ransac motioned for them to follow. The group was silent for a few moments before Lacus spoke up. “Do you feel the same as your comrade?” She asked. “In some ways, I do. I may not always agree with how Heero operates, but he’s right. Peace means nothing if it is not earned. A few years ago, an organization rose up to denounce all war on Earth. Believe it or not, they succeeded.” He explained. “How did they manage that?” Asked Banagher. Ransac chuckled at the irony he was about to reveal. “Through armed interventions. The elimination of war through armed force.” “You can’t be serious, such a contradiction could not hope to succeed.” Said Athrun. “Yet it did, you should know that was only the first phase of the plan. As Celestial Being continuously managed to defeat the world armies through the use of four Gundams, the world decided it needed to unite in order to defeat them. And they did.” “So what happened then? The world just settled into peace?” Asked Banagher. “Unfortunately no, someone went and tampered with the plan. Instead of guiding the world into a peaceful unification, a group called The Innovators instead helped create a military that sought to forcibly unite people by performing horrible atrocities.” Ransac sighed as he remembered his own experiences. “But you said their plan succeeded.” Said Kira. “I wasn’t finished. Deeming the Innovators and A-LAWS a source of conflict, Celestial Being returned to combat and defeat them. They eventually managed to succeed. This also managed to raise public opinion as A-LAWS and their actions had been revealed to the world at large. After that the world reformed itself under a new government that believed in pacifism.” He continued. “But your fighting a war now.” Replied Athrun. “So are you saying if I was to point a gun at you, you wouldn’t seek to defend yourself? They believed in pacifism, but also in defending oneself when they had to.” At this point the group had made it to the hanger. Ransac was surprised to see Setsuna was climbing into his Gundam. “Setsuna! Where are you going?” He asked. “I’ve received orders to return to Earth, the ELS seem to be active again and they want my presence.” With that Setsuna climbed into the 00 QanT. “What are the ELS?” Asked Athrun. “Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters, they’ve been our allies since the end of the ELS War.” Replied Ransac. “I see your shuttle is ready.” He added. “Yes, thank you for answering our questions. We hope to be of help in the future. But please consider a peaceful solution to this if you have the time.” Said Lacus. With that she led the others away to the shuttle. Elizabeth stopped shortly before leaving. “Take care of Ash will you?” She asked. “Ash seems able to take care of himself.” Replied Ransac. Elizabeth smiled a little. “True, but just in case.” With that she floated away to join the others.